


Reference | Johnten

by catboi10



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Friends to Lovers, Johnny models for Ten as a reference, Johnny teases ten in this whole thing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shy Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Smut, Ten is a manhwa artist, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, johnten, manhwa artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboi10/pseuds/catboi10
Summary: ; in which Ten asks his best friend Johnny if he could take pictures of him as a reference for the main character in his upcoming Manhwa, but things go not as planned...
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	Reference | Johnten

**Author's Note:**

> I got this Idea randomly while reading a Yaoi lmaoo, hope y’all enjoy it !!

“Ten I told you it's ok, stop overthinking it",said Johnny while sitting on Ten's neatly made bedsheets, dressed in just a bathrobe.   
"I know... I just don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable tho." He was setting up the camera, trying to get his best friend to fit into the frame perfectly.  
"You are my best friend, and if you need help, of course I'll help you Ten, it's your first comic I want you to be proud of it." 

Ever since Ten started to post some drawings and sketches on twitter, he started to gain attention, especially for his Yaoi drawings.   
One day he proudly posted two pages of a random idea that came into his head, and his followers begged him to make it a Manhwa-   
so that what he was trying to do now.   
Yet he had a problem, he couldn't really find enough references for his main character, he was tall and had buff, defined muscles... just like his best friend Johnny.   
It took him way too much courage to ask his best friend this favor, being afraid he would call him a weird pervert for asking him to take half naked pictures of him for his Gay Comic.

But Johnny being Johnny, he agreed immediately without a second thought, it was clear that bastard knew he was hot, so what should he be ashamed or insecure of? Ten was super nervous while asking, what lead to Johnny having to calm him down, telling him it's really ok and not a big deal.   
And now here they were, in Ten's bedroom, with a camera, half naked, trying to take pictures that Ten could use as a reference for his very first Manhwa. 

"You can leave your boxers on, I-I don't need reference for... that ... has to be censored anyways..", he said quietly, still blushing.   
Ten always had a small crush on his best friend, from the first time he saw him when he came to Korea for studying, he was his first friend, but of course Ten never told him, again being too afraid to ruin their friendship because of his stupid crush.   
"I mean I could take them off if you would want me to", Johnny said and winked at Ten, who now was probably as red as the hoodie he was wearing. 

"I'm joking, please relax Ten, it's really not a big deal, I'm just helping out my best friend."   
Ten pressed his lips into a straight line and looked up from the camera to Johnny.   
"You say that like I asked you to help me to set up some furniture... and not having a nude shooting." The taller laughed and leaned back on the bed a bit, holding his stomach.   
"Well you are also not asking me to help you kill someone or hide a body- so it's all chill."  
Rolling his eyes Ten stepped back from the camera a bit, trying to think about how to start. 

"Are we gonna shoot the couple scenes too?"   
Ten's eyes widen when he heard Johnny ask this question, turning red again.   
"N-No, I can just take pictures of myself or ask Taeyong to pose and then I will just edit them." He quickly said, trying not to imagine himself underneath or on top of a half naked Johnny. "But that's so much work, we could just shoot everything today." He said casually, while looking at a shocked Ten.   
"It's already enough that I even asked you for this, I'm not gonna ask you to take pictures like that with me...", the smaller mumbled and nervously played with the strings of his hoodie.

"It's up to you", the taller shrugged," I would be done tho." Ten wasn't sure if he was just teasing him or actually flirting with him, deciding to just ignore the elder and continue what they have started.   
"Ok, we could start with just normal body shots from different angles, could you stand up please?" The Thai asked, getting behind the camera again, adjusting it. Meanwhile Johnny got up from the bed and just took off the bathrobe, standing there, only in tight black underwear. Ten could feel his entire body getting hot, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself down. 

Of course he has seen Johnny like this several times, judged by the long time that they already know each other, yet this was different, it wasn't the beach, the pool or the lockerroom, it was just them in Ten's bedroom, camera being the only thing between them. "O-ok, just put the robe on the bed and just stand straight, you don't have to pose or look into the camera." Nodding the tall male threw the robe onto the bed, turning to the camera again. Ten was sucking his teeth as an attempt not to bite his lips while looking Johnny up and down on the camera's display. 

Johnny was tall, he had thick and muscular thighs, very defined abs, which ten always wondered how they would feel like when he would glide his hand over them. His big biceps, looking huge without even flexing and his pretty collarbones and neck.   
And not to forget, the natural bulge that could be seen through his tight underwear, making ten shake from the inside. Ten didn't even notice how long he just stared at the screen till the man on it spoke up, making Ten jump.   
"Is it not good ? Should I move a bit?"   
Shaking his head furiously Ten clicked onto the camera’s button, capturing the sight in front of him. "It's good ... I-I was just thinking!" Raising an eyebrow and smirking, Johnny looked at the younger. "About what ? How hot I look right now?" 

"N-no! I was thinking about w-what ... about what poses I need the most!" He lied , quickly making a turning movement with his finger, telling Johnny to turn sideways. Chuckling the elder did what he was told and turned to his side, waiting till the camera sound came up before turning his back to the camera, showing off his back muscles. Ten at this point was trying his best not to pass out.   
He should have known this was a bad idea.  
The last click was heard and Johnny turned one last time, posing for the last angle.   
"What do you want me to do now?" He asked, looking at Ten. Thinking for a moment, Ten took the camera off of the standee and got closer, "Eh, just sit down I guess , I will take some more close ups , if it's ok..." 

Sighing, Johnny sat down, looking up at Ten who looked at him with big shiny eyes.   
"Ten, you could even make a close up of my dick and I wouldn't mind, I told you, everything that makes your work easier. I know and trust you, it's not like that I'm worrying you will spread those pics on the internet tomorrow." Nodding, Ten looked on the floor, trying to avoid staring at certain body parts without noticing. "C-can you pls lean back a little," he asked while looking at the camera screen. 

Johnny leaned back onto his elbows, his broad chest was on display in all its glory, he looked at the camera with a blank expression, and hooked eyes. Ten could feel heat rushing down south and his knees getting weak.   
Why did this bastard had to look at the camera like that? Quickly taking the picture, Ten told him to just sit up, his abs and biceps flexing while he did so. Ten's eyes went to his toned bare thighs, his legs were slightly spread. Gulping , he pressed the button again. 

After many poses and pictures, Johnny noticed that Ten's hands stared to shake while holding the camera, and of course he noticed his heavy breathing and small tent in his wide black sweatpants, not saying anything tho, he knew that was hard enough for him already.   
"Ehm, could you spread your legs a bit more?" The smaller asked in a small voice, looking at his best friend.   
Spreading his legs apart, Johnny watched Ten slowly getting down onto his knees, holding the camera up, trying to get a shot from the bottom. "You can come closer you know? I don't bite." Blushing Ten shimmied closer carefully, taking all the angles he needed.

While Ten was focused on the display and the perfect shot, Johnny looked at the boy on his knees between his legs. He had to hold himself back not to tangle his hand into the smaller's soft black locks. Johnny looked at Ten's face, cheeks being slightly red, eyes focused and his tongue sticking out from the corner of his lips a little, just how it always did when he focused. Looking up, Ten started blushing again, not expecting to meet Johnny's eyes immediately, looking down at him while he was sitting in between his legs, very close to a certain part of his body. 

Standing up with shaking legs, Ten hesitated for a second before asking, "Can you lay down please?" After Johnny laid down, Ten stood awkwardly between his legs at the edge of the bed, pointing the camera down at the half naked male in front of him. Rolling his eyes Johnny tapped on the top of his bare thighs,  
"sit down, would probably make a better picture." Widening his eyes Ten just looked at him with a shocked expression. "N-no it's fine, it will turn out ok!" He quickly said, holding up his camera again, but before he could do so, Johnny reached for the back of his thighs and pulled him forward, making him drop on his lap. Ten yelped and blushed furiously at the high pitched sound he just let out. "Now take pictures." 

Adjusting the camera for the right angle once again, Ten tried to keep calm. Johnny's hands still rested on his thighs, feeling like they were burning right into his skin.   
Shifting carful, Ten wanted to get a different angle till he accidentally brushed his slightly hard dick against Johnny's crotch.   
Sucking in his breath Ten froze and immediately looked at Johnny. He expected him to push him off and leave the room disgusted, but he didn't. He just smiled at him and started to rub Ten's thighs, trying to get him to calm down. "It's ok," he whispered while looking up at him.   
Nodding, Ten just took the last picture from this position before getting down from the elders lap, covering his hardening middle with the camera. "We can take a break if you want to." Johnny said while pushing himself up onto his elbows again. 

"I-if you want to take one..."   
Johnny looked right into Ten's big round eyes, he looked like a scared kitten. "I'm fine, if you want we can continue." Nodding again, the smaller played with his fingers, not able to look into the taller's piercing eyes.   
He was hard and Johnny knew it, knew he got hard from taking pictures of him, and yet he didn't say anything, he wasn't weird out or disgusted. "What position you need me in next?" Johnny asked and sat up, and Ten swore the bulge in his boxers got a little bigger, but he was probably just hallucinating from the amount of heat in his body and between his legs. 

"Mhh... could you lean over me ? I need some shots from the bottom." He said, while slowly laying down into his soft sheets, waiting for Johnny to hover over him, mentally preparing himself not to freak out completely.   
Holding tight onto his camera, Ten hid his face behind the black device when Johnny leaned over him, placing both his arms left and right from Ten's head, completely towering over him. Ten never felt this small before. Taking a picture, not even checking if it's focused or if everything he needed was on screen, Ten started to breath even heavier than before, slowly starting to loose it completely. 

He would have dropped the camera right on top of his face if Johnny wouldn't notice and catch it before it probably broke his nose.   
Johnny looked down into his eyes, but the smaller broke the eye contact, quickly looking to the side, avoiding his gaze.   
"Ten" ,Johnny whispered, "Ten look at me."   
Slowly turning his head again, the Thai was now looking at the male over him, still blushing like crazy. "Maybe we should take a break huh?" He smirked and suddenly pressed his hips down, pressing both of their erections right against each other, making Ten moan out in surprise. He quickly covered his mouth, looking away again, almost crying, not sure if it was because of lust or embarrassment. 

Johnny stroked his hair slowly before taking his hand down from his mouth, turning his face by grabbing his chin carefully.   
"It's ok, you're ok. I got you." He said silently, coming closer to Ten's face with his own.   
"Can I ?" Ten felt his plump lips ghosting over his own, he could feel the elder's hot breath on the skin of his face. Nodding weakly Ten closed his eyes when he finally felt the lips he craved for so damn long, right on top of his own.   
Ten couldn't believe he really was kissing Johnny right now, the amount of times he imagined this moment, thinking it will be a day dream for ever, now finding out it felt even better than he could ever imagine. 

The kiss was slow and passionate, they moved in sync and Ten wrapped his arms around the taller's neck , pulling him even closer. Their hips were grinding in the same pace, making both moan and groan into the kiss from time to time. Ten felt Johnny's tongue on his lips, getting the cue, opening his mouth a bit, meeting his tongue in the middle with his own. The kiss got sloppier and wetter, teeth collided and saliva dripped down Ten's chin.   
Johnny parted from him, looking into his eyes for a second, his normally bright and soft brown eyes were now so full of lust that they appeared black, making Ten having a shiver running down his spine. 

Placing his lips on Ten's jaw, Johnny started to place open-mouthed kisses all over his neck, making Ten moan out silently. Leaving a few marks here and there, Johnny started to memorize Ten's sensitive spots, judged by which spot made him moan and shiver the most. "You are so beautiful Ten." Moving more and more downwards, the tall male sat up and pulled the red hoodie off of the smaller's tiny frame, placing his hot hands on his sides, running them down his small waist before attacking his chest with kisses again. 

They were both completely hard and leaking at this point, making Ten squirm with any kind of touch from the elder. "J-Johnny pls..." he begged, looking at his best friend with teary eyes. "What is it baby? What do you want?" Smirking, he left another mark on his chest, licking over it one last time before moving to his left nipple, running his tongue over it as well. "Mhh- J-Johnny please d- ahh, d-do something. Make me feel good please." The smaller moaned out, not really being able to speak normally from overstimulation.   
"Oh I will Baby." With that Johnny sat up one more time, pulling down Ten's sweatpants and boxers in one go, making the other raise his hips from the sudden cold feeling of air on his hard and leaking dick. 

Johnny looked at the sight in front of him, the thai completely naked and laid out for him, legs slightly shaking, his cute and red erection leaking precum onto his soft but toned stomach, chest and neck covered in deep red marks that he left there, lips glossy and apart, cheeks wet from the tears in his hooked eyes.   
He looked more than perfect, and Johnny was more than proud to be the one who made him that way. After staring at the smaller a little longer, Johnny finally freed his own erection from his black underwear, sighing at the feeling of finally getting rid of the fabric around it. Meanwhile Ten watched his every move, eyes widening when he saw how big his best friend actually was, feeling kinda scared of not being able to walk the next day.   
Smirking, Johnny noticed him staring and just took his dick into his hand, stroking it lazily while making eye contact with Ten. 

"C-can I..." Ten began stuttering, too shy to ask. "Can you what baby?", the taller asked mockingly, wanting to hear it out of his mouth loud and clear. "Can I ... can I suck you off?"  
Ten finally asked, looking up at Johnny with big glossy eyes, still managing to look adorable in such a situation. "Fuck, of course you can baby." 

Johnny laid back into the mattress and Ten got up and crawled between his legs, face now facing the elders big, hard erection.   
Gulping, Ten raised his hand and wrapped the small of his hand around the thick grip, collection the beads of precum on the shiny tip, while stroking up and down. The elder moaned deeply, looking at Ten, who now wrapped his lips around the tip, looking directly into Johnny's eyes.   
Smirking, Johnny stretched out one of his arms, searching for the camera which was long forgotten somewhere in the now messy sheets, grabbing it when he found it.   
The younger didn't even notice the camera pointing at him, too invested into making Johnny feel good, only when he felt Johnny's hand brushing through his hair and hearing the click-like sound of the camera he noticed it, blushing immediately. 

"You're doing so good baby, I thought maybe you would need some more references." Teasingly smiling, the elder continued taking pictures of Ten. "Fuck stay like this", he said when Ten pulled away from his dick for a second to take a breath, snapping a picture of Ten holding his hard erection right next to his flushed face with swollen wet lips, his own hand still in his hair. Ten looked into the camera, cheeks still reddish, he didn't planned on getting pictures like that today.   
Taking one last picture, Johnny threw the camera to the side again, pulling Ten up on top of himself before flipping them over and smashing their lips together once again, tasting himself on the tip of his tongue.   
"Do you have lube ?" Nodding, Ten reached out to the nightstand next to them, searching for the half empty bottle, before passing it over to Johnny. 

Johnny swirled the little bootle around, looking at the amount of liquid in it. "Have you been playing with yourself lately, huh baby?" He sat down onto his heels, spreading Tens legs, stroking his thighs while doing so.   
"Mhh... J-Johnny", he moaned as he felt his hands brush down the insides of his soft thighs. "Answer me Tennie, have you been thinking of me when you had your little moment? Imagining this situation? Huh Kitten?" He asked and raised one of his legs over his shoulder, hot breath and lips ghosting over the sensitive skin, leaving kisses all over his thigh. "Y-yes...",he confessed quietly, hiding his face with his arms. Satisfied with the answer, Johnny mumbled something against his bare skin, leaving one last kiss before reaching for the bottle of lube, opening it and squirting some of the oily liquid onto his hand.   
"Relax baby",he said while taking down Ten's arms from his face, giving him a warm smile.

Goosebumps creeped over Ten's whole body when he felt Johnny's in cold lube covered finger brushing over his hole, moaning slightly. "Can I?" Asked Johnny, wiggling his index finger round the smaller's rim, waiting for his consent. "Yes please", he pushed himself onto his finger, not able to wait anymore. "Ok",Johnny breathed out, finally inserting the first finger, feeling the hot velvety walls around him. Ten groaned in slight discomfort, what quickly changed into a lustfull moan, the actual feeling wasn't new to him at all, still the thought about that it was not his own or another dude’s finger, but Johnny's made it all twice as exciting. After a little while Johnny added his second finger, scissoring and thrusting in and out of his clenching entrance.   
"M-more , mhh yes-" Adding a third finger, Johnny quickened his pace, making Ten moan load and his whole body tremble. "I'm ready Johnny. Please just-" he got interrupted by his own moan when he felt Johnny pressing down onto that one certain spot, making him see stars. "Please what?" Pressing down once again, he looked down at a completely wracked Ten in front of him. 

"Please...Please fuck me! I want you inside, Johnny please!" He begged loudly, not being able to even think clear anymore, all he wanted was relief. Moaning, Johnny removed his fingers out of Ten, watching his hole close and clench around nothing, before grabbing the lube again, coating his own aching erection before lining himself up. "Tell me if it hurts or if something makes you uncomfortable."   
With that Johnny finally pressed his tip into Ten's welcoming heat, sucking in a sharp breath at the tightness around him. 

Ten closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath and get used to the feeling of Johnny's above average sized dick inside of him. Sliding in further, Johnny placed kisses all over Ten's face, kissing away the tears on his cheeks.   
"Pssh, it's ok baby, it will feel good soon."   
Ten nodded and grabbed Johnny's shoulders, feeling him completely bottoming out inside of him, reaching places no one and nothing ever reached inside of him. “Shit Ten, you feel so good around me, so tight.” 

Ten looked deep into Johnny’s eyes, and he swore he felt something in his heart explode, did he actually really fell in love now?   
Like two magnets, they both met each other’s lips halfway, using the time Ten needed to adjust. This time the kiss was slow, passionate and maybe a little bit full of love, but Ten doubted Johnny felt that way. “Y-you can move”,the smaller breathed out after parting from Johnny’s lips. Nodding, Johnny lifted himself onto his arms, placing them next to Ten’s head like he did before, slowly pulling out till only his tip was inside before thrusting inside with a little higher pace. Ten moaned as he felt the thick hardness inside him move and ram against his insides. “J-Johnny...”, he moaned out, grabbing his shoulders even harder, digging his nails inside his skin, making the taller hiss. 

Johnny’s long brown hair was hanging down his face while he tried to hold himself up not to crush the smaller under him. Ten let his hands run down his hard arms, stroking his hot skin, “Let me ride you”, he said looking up into his flushed face. Johnny immediately got up and pulled out of Ten, both sighing at the loss. The elder helped Ten getting on top of him, holding his tiny frame while he sank down onto his dick again. Ten’s eyes rolled back at how deep he felt his best friend, almost coming then and there. Placing his hands down on Johnny’s hard stomach, the Thai started to move his hips for- and backwards, making them both moan. Johnny grabbed his tiny waist, supporting him so he won’t fall while moving. “Fuck, you don’t know how fucking hot you look right now”, Johnny moaned out running his hands down his waist to his back, down to his ass where he left them, slapping his cheek from time to time, getting a moan as a response. 

The younger was bouncing up and down, moaning loudly, completely not caring anymore. “Mhh, J-Johnny I’m so close!” He mumbled, letting his upper body drop on top of Johnny, moving his hips even faster.   
“Me too Baby, come with me”, with that the elder wrapped his hand around Ten’s wet erection, stroking him at the same pace as he thrusted up into him. At that point Ten was a moaning and sobbing mess, he can’t remember ever feeling this wrecked.   
“J-Johnny! I’m- I ...”,and with that Ten came between both their sweaty chests, covering everything with his cum. Johnny moaned loudly at how hard the other clenched around him while he came, thrusting a few more times before coming buried deep inside of Ten, covering his walls white. “Fuck-“, he moaned , letting his legs plop down onto the mattress, trying to catch his breath. 

“Fuck, that was so good!”, said Johnny while wrapping his arms around Tens sweaty and exhausted body, still laying on top of him.   
“Mhh”, Ten agreed, burying his face into his neck, taking in the scent of cologne, sweat and his typical Johnny smell. Pulling out slowly, Johnny carefully laid the smaller’s body into the sheets, getting up and walking over to Ten’s bathroom to get a towel to clean him up. “Rais your hips a bit baby”, he said, cleaning up the cum from in between his thighs, throwing the dirty towel to the clothes on the floor. 

Laying down again, Johnny pulled Ten closer to him, covering both their bodies with the fluffy blanket. “Ten?”, he asked, stroking his wet hair back from his sweaty forehead.   
“Hmm?”, he mumbled while raising his head from his chest, waiting for Johnny to say something like, oh this was a one time thing by the way, or , we shouldn’t talk about this.   
Feeling kinda scared he felt tears building up in his eyes. “Do you wanna go out with me? I-It’s okay if not ! Just I kinda like you a-and I know I never told you but I was kinda sca- Tennie why are you crying?” He asked while pouting , pulling the smaller male further up onto his chest. Laughing, Ten just ran with hand over his face, trying to hide his tears, “Sorry it’s stupid, I just thought you would say something like that we should forget that this happened... I also like you too Johnny ... I always have.” Johnny smiled and looked at Ten with his eyes full of relief and love. “So... you wanna go out with me and be my boyfriend?” Ten smiled back and nodded,”yes you dumbass.” Johnny wrapped his arms around Ten once again, pressing him harder against his body, kissing the top of his head. 

“Oh and by the way, when you finish your comic, show it to me I wanna see us fuck in Manhwa style!” Ten slapped his chest playfully, “it’s not even us idiot.”   
“But technically they are.”   
“Johnny no.”


End file.
